The Silver Guardian
by Thomas DerWind
Summary: A teenager's life will change, a hero will be built, and the world will never be the same. Journey into the epic story of Matthew DeWinde. Please enjoy. I own the rights to the Silver Guardian


Silver Guardian I: Corruption

By Matthew DeWinde

Prologue

Matt walked out of the Wilson Library Center. He was about five foot six and a half with straight brown hair. He had green eyes and was fourteen in his freshman year at Wilson High. It had been a good meeting with his friends. It all started a week ago. He and his grandfather were sorting through his father's old medical files when a schematic of an armor crossed his path. Underneath that was a schematic to build a power core unit to supply the armor with electricity. He asked his grandfather what it was. His grandfather told him that his father was a medical research doctor in curing paralysis and allowing those who were affected to walk once more. The armor was designed for that purpose. The suit's unit connected to the back of the wearer connecting to the spine and with the power core it created a false sense of impulse so the legs could move. Matt had a different idea though. Why not create armor for a purpose to make a few extra bucks. Sell it to the American military as a weapon then that would put America in a prime defense position against known terrorist cells in the Middle East. Matt then looked to see his grandfather's car parked and police surrounding it. Matt ran to them.

"What's going on" said Matt.

"Sir, you're going to have to step back" said an Officer.

"That's my grandfather!" said Matt running to his grandfather on the pavement.

"Matthew" said Matt's Grandfather.

"Grandpa, what happened" said Matt.

"I'm dying Matthew, please, don't cry, this is harder than it looks to know, please" said Matt's Grandfather slipping onto the pavement dead.

"No" said Matt. Matt stood with his hands slowly closing into a fist.

The next weeks were the worst weeks of Matt's life. He had to pay for the funeral using the spare money him and his grandmother had saved for a rainy day. The insurance wasn't covering for his grandfather's death even if his grandfather hadn't been mugged and stabbed in the heart. The insurance company was run by the American Government's Health Care Law. Now the life insurance of his grandfather was somewhere probably being used for something that the politicians needed. Matt stood in front of his grandfather's grave. He wore his black tux that he had since his school's Eighth Grade Formal. Matt felt his best friend's A.J. Drexel hand touch his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Matt, we all know how much you cared about him" said A.J.

"I'll be fine" said Matt.

Matt laid on his bed that night and as he looked up at the ceiling and grabbed his father's schematic of the armor. Matt then remembered his meeting with the CEO Carter Enterprises, Howard Carter. Matt had saved Carter's life a few days before his grandfather's death. He had given him his word of financial support. Matt looked at the armor.

"Time to build" said Matt.

Chapter I

Two Months later

Matt pulled on his silver backpack over his back. It had a little bit of weight to it but Matt would adjust to the weight. Matt pressed the button crossing over his heart to press the backpack. The backpack unfolded and started to collapse over Matt's body. It surrounded Matt's torso, arms, and legs and then finished with the head. His suit's biometric scanner came online and life support engaged. Matt turned to his friends inside the HQ they had setup. The HQ was Matt's friend Matthew Hossenlopp who had allowed him to use his tree house as the holding for all there equipment. They had computers and flat screens plugged together with the suit systems operating on them.

"All right, first test flight ready" said Matt.

"All set here" said A.J. who had control over the energy to propulsions.

"Roger, system analysis complete" said Nick another friend of Matt.

"Don't see any problems here" said Hossenlopp.

"Alright let's get this thing off the ground" said Matt charging up the his thrusters.

"Wait, we need a catch phrase" said Nick.

"Nick, I'm not a 1960s T.V. hero who speaks in rhymes or has a catch phrase" said Matt.

"Alright, fine" said Nick.

"But if I did, thrusters engage" said Matt flying off through the hole in the tree house designed to open and close when Matt came in. Matt spun around in circles using his shift to move right and left. He stopped and hovered for a few moments. "Okay, activating police scanner and satellite uplink" said Matt.

"Police scanner secured" said A.J.

"Satellite uplink setup" said Hossenlopp.

"Understood" said Matt. Global tracking device was setup with a position of where he was. Police scanner showed nothing on screen. Matt then landed in the tree house. "Hossenlopp, hack into the Pentagon, A.J," said Matt.

"Tap phones" said A.J.

"Hell no" said Matt. He wasn't going that far to break the freedom of speech and the right of privacy.

"Okay, then what should I do" said A.J.

"Help Hossenlopp out" said Matt.

"Already done" said Hossenlopp leaning back in his chair.

"You're joking" said Matt. It hadn't even really been a full minute and Hossenlopp had hacked the Pentagon.

"How'd you do it" said Matt.

"They got the worst security system I've ever seen, I mean everyone fears it so they don't break into it, it's the primary purpose of it all, why'd you ask me to break into it" said Hossenlopp.

"I got a bad feeling that's going to be trouble when this armor goes fully into commission" said Matt.

"Always is when you're dealing with the American Government" said A.J.

"So what do we do now" said Hossenlopp.

"Set up a crash course time to see about these repulsors" said Matt.

"On it" said A.J. setting up outside targets.

Matt flew out and landed on the ground. Matt held up his left hand repulsor and fired on a hologram which took the form of a criminal. Matt spun and shot out of his left hand. Matt kept firing until he was done with the drill. "That was fun" said Matt.

"Yeah, repulsor seem to be operating at full potential, thrusters secured, alright well before we send this to its first mission I suggest we see how much damage this thing can take then find our weak points… and he flew off" said Hossenlopp looking to see that Matt had left.

"You talk too much" said Matt talking over his communication channel.

"Yeah we here you" said A.J. talking into his headset.

"Loud and clear" said Hossenlopp.

"Boosting maximum velocity" said Matt flying a little faster.

"Understood" said A.J. checking on the diagnostics of the propulsion.

"We got a situation on Market Street, robbers breaking into a grocery store, repeat, robbers breaking into grocery store" said the Police Dispatcher.

"Market Street, I'm right near it, alright guys time for a true test" said Matt diverting right.

"Hold it Matt, don't do anything stupid" said A.J.

"It's me A.J." said Matt.

"That's what I'm worried about" said A.J.

"We got to be careful that armor maybe made out of titanium but if those guy have some sort of way to break titanium then we're screwed" said Nick.

"What could possibly break titanium" said Matt landing near the now broken grocery store. Matt scanned the area. Broken glass shards lined the street. "Hostages" said Matt detecting more than just a couple of robbers and citizens on there knees.

"Confirm it" said A.J.

"Already in the building" said Matt speaking only to A.J. Matt switched over to speaker version and pronounced to the robbers "Now, if I were you I put the guns down" said Matt.

"What is that thing" said a perp.

"I don't know just shoot at it" said another perp.

The bullets fired and just reflected off the armor. "Wow, bullets, now it's my term" said Matt charging his repulsors and firing at the two robbers. They collapsed onto the ground. Matt looked out towards the streets. Police cars were parking and looking at the damage. Matt turned back to the citizens and gave a two finger quick salute and then took off through the window into the air. "They're all yours officers" said Matt flying into the air.

"What was that" said an officer.

"Don't know but sure seems like an interesting fella, huh, look at this he's got these guys for us" said the officer's partner.

"Sure, why don't we just trust the talking robot" said the officer.

"Oh just shut up and help me with this" said his partner.

"Sorry" said the officer running over and helping him handcuff the two robbers.

It was the next morning, Matt walked into his high school, Wilson High, home of the Wilson Hawks. Matt walked into his first period class, World History taught by Mr. O'Hara.

"Great work last night" said A.J.

"Think so, I think I just revealed something I shouldn't have" said Matt.

"Probably should have read the newspaper, you were in it" said A.J.

"Can you believe what was in the newspaper" said Tom, the high school wide receiver and the best friend of Brock, the high school quarterback which walking in alongside him.

"Tom, I didn't even know you could read" said Brock.

"Can too, there was something about this mysterious robotic flying machine that caught two armed robbers from stealing a grocery store" said Tom.

"Oh, a grocery store, that seems so great" said Brock mocking Tom.

"Yeah, but this guy can fly, think about it a man who can fly without a plane, man I would want to be him" said Tom.

"Flying, why don't we all stay on the ground, Mr. Rikerson?" said Mr. O'Hara.

"Yes, Mr. O'Hara" said Tom sitting down.

"Hey babe" said Brock to his girlfriend Katherine.

"Morning" said Katherine to A.J. and Matt.

"Why do you talk to them" said Brock.

"They're old friends" said Katherine.

"Yep, old friends" said Matt. He and Katherine had known each other since kindergarten and they still were just friends. In fact Matt had never thought of making a move or being anything more than friends and that was something Matt regretted.

"Whatever" said Brock sitting down.

"Gentlemen, there's something I would like to say before we begin our lesson, now in today's news there was an extraordinary occurrence, yes, never before in Human History has there been a how should I put the word vigilante, yes a vigilante. Yes there have been hero's that may have gone above the call of duty but most of those were knights following a code. This man is extraordinary" said Mr. O'Hara with a smile on his face. The entire class took place with talking about a difference between vigilante and hero. Even in Matt's other classes his teachers talked about it.

"It is amazing, technology this rare, a suit that can fly how genius is it; now how much power could possibly be used. Also does it run on gas or a new power source that we never thought of" said Matt's Science teacher.

"Vigilante is a person who takes the law into his own hands. A hero is accepted by the people and has the extraordinary bravery in his personality. An outlaw or outcast is a person who takes the law into his own hands and is hated by many individuals and is hunted by the government. Most times a vigilante are an outlaw" said Matt's English Teacher.

"It's huge the entire school is buzzing over this" said Hossenlopp after school.

"Yes, but that's it I'm sure the police force is trying to find a guy who's taking the law into his own hands" said Matt.

"Yeah, you're probably right" said Hossenlopp.

"Listen there's the Mob out there in which they have to know that they're still mortal, and that I'm here now and that I'm going after them something the Force never were able to do" said Matt.

"So, the armor's going to take down the mob" said Nick.

"Yes, precisely" said Matt suiting up.

"So where's the mob" said Nick.

"You don't find the mob the mob finds you" said A.J.

"Precisely" said Matt walking out in the armor. Matt looked at his visual scopes. "In this case the mob's going to make a move and I'll be right there" said Matt.

"How" said Nick.

"Where's the main way to get a shipment that you don't want cops to find out about" said Matt.

"The Docks" said Nick.

"Already on it" said Matt looking down at a large cargo boat. Matt jumped down onto another cargo hold slot. Matt looked down at the four men. Two guards were stationed near the perimeter. Matt stood tall and proud and looked down at crooks who were about to be in jail. "Time to go to work" whispered Matt inside his helmet.

Matt grabbed his belt that was locked onto his armor. He pressed it once to activate his cloaking device. As he did so the armor reflected the light and he turned invisible. Matt jumped to the next cargo hold then to the next. Matt looked down at one of the guards. Matt jumped down and landed behind him. The guard heard the clank of Matt hitting the ground. Matt crouched on the ground as the guard turned and fired. The guard looked puzzled to see nothing there. Then the guard felt a punch of metal hitting his stomach. Matt then did a hook punch knocking the guard onto the ground unconscious. Matt stood up and looked at the guard. That should probably get them running. Matt turned to see the other guard coming over and looking at the guard on the ground. Matt charged his repulsor and fired his repulsor at the guard. A blast sound struck the man down and Matt then ran past the now unconscious guard. Matt then went to the ship and slowly knocked out the four carriers. Matt using his armor's high hearing heard the start of a car engine nearby. Matt turned to see a limo driving off. Matt activated the thrusters and landed in front of the limo. The limo crashed into Matt's waste line. He started to fly up but Matt grabbed it and set it down. Matt walked around. He tore the rear door off its hinges and grabbed the man in front of it.

"Who's there" said the man. Matt pressed his belt and revealed the armor with Matt's gauntlet hand on the man in the suit's collar. "What are you" yelled the man in horror.

"Aragon Falcon" said Matt.

"Yes" said the man.

"I have a message for the mob" said Matt.

"You're saying that we can get our shipment all because of this man in an armor that took out your shipment" said Ian O'Kelly

"He was very specific, that we continue with these shipments he'll come after us and take us all down" said Aragon Falcon.

"You're joking this guy you say in an armor just appeared out of nowhere, come now it's impossible to wear an entire body of armor and be that agile" said Michael Rifkin. "And you, the Big Man you haven't even said anything at all" continued Rifkin.

"He's no problem for us, he can't touch us, we're undetectable, the police are corruptible and so is any mere man" said the Big Man who was displayed on a video screen in a dark background. No one could see his face. All the mob members knew not to question the Big Man or he would destroy all of their business.

"Yeah and how do we know this isn't one of your ideas to ruin our business" said Aragon Falcon.

"Trust me I wouldn't send a this coward who hides in an armor to destroy your business" said the Big Man.

"So what do we do" said Aragon Falcon.

"I'm already working on it but first I have to finish something I have to do first" said the Big Man.

"What's that" said Ian O'Kelly.

"None of your business, carry-on" said the Big Man shutting off his end of the video.

"The Big Man better be true to his word or else we'll lose our money" said Aragon Falcon.

Matt walked into his house late that night. As he walked into the living room the light flipped on and revealed his grandmother in her armchair.

"Where have you been" said Matt's grandmother Clarisse.

"Studying" said Matt.

"Well you should have called saying you would be late" said Clarisse.

"Grandmother, I was fine" said Matt.

"I don't think your grandfather would have approved" said his Grandmother.

Matt charged up to his room. His grandmother gave a huff and went off to bed herself.

Matt woke up early in the morning. He charged out of his room and grabbed a muffin and went out the door leaving a note saying he had already left for school. Matt lived right down the road from the school and could walk easily. As he left he looked at his 1977 Mustang, his grandfather's old sports car. Matt would drive it when he got his driver's license. Matt walked onto the sidewalk with his two backpacks. Nothing seemed abnormal. The sun was shining and life moved on. Matt looked at his wristwatch that read 6:45, he had about forty five minutes before school started. Matt walked into school and walked around the place. It was Homecoming Weekend and the school was in a hub. Matt on the other hand couldn't careless; to him it was just another game of American Football. Matt went into his first period class at 7:25 and he went all the way through the day to the pep rally. It was okay the freshmen like him were booed, there were the main events and then they left as the school day ended. Matt walked the way to Hossenlopp's house. As he was walking he saw Katherine in front of him. Matt felt like running up to his old friend but then he was stopped by looking up at the nearby Middle School. Matt saw a sniper watching Katherine down the scope. Matt looked around and looked at the nearby street camera which faced the other way facing the other way. Matt then pressed the button on his armor backpack. The suit activated starting to cover Matt's body then it clicked shut and Matt's sensors activated. Matt then threw his thrusters into full gear. Matt dived bomb the bullet into him and rolled onto the concrete sidewalk. He then looked up at the sniper. The sniper looking down his barrel couldn't understand what he was looking. He packed up and started to run away. As he turned to go down the latter, a metal finger tapped on his shoulder. "Most people use the elevator" said Matt speaking through the helmet portraying a metallic sound.

"AH!" yelled the sniper getting up and running towards the flight of stairs.

"Man, criminals are just not smart these days" said Matt firing a repulsor at the guy's back. The sniper fell down onto the pavement and looked at the concrete roof structure. Matt grabbed him and flew him down to ground level. "Hello, Mr. Security, mine calling the cops" said Matt leaving the sniper on the hood of the Security Guards truck.

"Ah" said the Security Guard looking at Matt taking off in his armor.

"Matt you may want to take a look at this" said A.J. looking at ABC Wilson News Channel at their high school.

"Yeah so" said Matt.

"They're talking about you" said Hossenlopp.

"This is a remarkable story about bravery in the face of danger" said Diane Sawyer of ABC World News. "It's a remarkable story of chivalry. A man dressed in a silver armor looking very heroic, says our victim, Katherine Carlson who attends this high school" said Diane.

"Hmm" said A.J.

"What I would do the same for you A.J." said Matt.

"Just don't get to involved with that armor" said A.J. They both turned to look at the news station.

"Now the only question on everyone's mind is who he is and what does he want" said Diane. The broadcast showed civilians being interviewed. "Well I don't know who he is and hell don't know what he wants but if he saved a kid's life he can't be that bad" said Mr. Jeffery the next door neighbor to Matt. The screen showed Katherine. "Well I can honestly tell you, that I have no clue who he is but I can tell you probably what he wants, he wants to be a hero and to save us all" said Katherine. The broadcast returned to Diane. She then stated into her microphone, "It's amazing here, the audacity of seeing this figure appear as if out of nowhere, some have even decided to give him a name, the Silver Guardian, an amazing name, for an amazing hero" said Diane. The screen then shifted to a scientist, Dr. Albert Jefferson the subtitle read as he appeared. "Thanks to this picture of him captured by the Security vehicle I was able to see what we were actually looking at" said the Doctor showing on the picture onto his computer. "I've looked at this picture and can say that obviously science has moved on ahead without us. I can distinctly say that this light in the center is the power source. It must have circuitry wired throughout it. Obviously, the power core is in the center for that's where our heart is and it pumps blood to all the body as this must to but it pumps electrons through it. Also obvious is that this power source is a power source unlike any other in the world. I can tell you I have absolutely tell you no country in the world has built this. Now I think we all can take a pretty good guess that this suit is going to be a top priority to get not only for America but it's allies and enemies as well" said Dr. Albert Jefferson. The screen then resumed with Diane Sawyer.

"And absolutely it will, reporting from Wilson, Virginia, I'm Diane Sawyer until tomorrow night see you all tomorrow" said Diane finishing her report and ending the broadcast. Matt looked at the now black screen.

"We made T.V." said Nick.

"That's not a good thing" said A.J.

"No more covert ops" said Hossenlopp.

"No we still do our job, now we just got some more distractions involved" said Matt putting on the backpack.

"What're you doing" said A.J.

"I've got a sniper who I have sure intelligence that he works for the mob, I want to know who" said Matt.

"You must be crazy" said A.J.

"Call me that, but I'm doing the only thing I think I can do" said Matt.

Matt then charged out and flew into Wilson PD station. Matt cloaked and walked into the station. Matt looked around, just the secretary. Commissioner Gerald Butler was probably in his office. Matt didn't want to scare the Commissioner but probably most of his officers worked for the mob. Matt walked into the jail section of the station. Matt picked the lock to the sniper whose eyes were shut. Matt slowly opened the door. Matt then grabbed the sniper's collar and pushed him up against the wall.

"What the" said the sniper.

"Tell me who do you work for?" said Matt's metallic voice producing from nowhere.

"Who's there" said the sniper.

Matt then unveiled himself to the sniper and he looked at his captor. "My name's the Silver Guardian now who do you work for" said Matt finally putting an edge into the metallic voice.

"I work for the Big Man" said the sniper.

"What's his name" said Matt.

"I don't know, he's the leader of the mob. The mob runs like a corporation with the Big Man the CEO of it all. He gives me his assignments, told me to kill the girl said it was for an example now he's probably going to be torqued" said the sniper.

"Where is he" said Matt.

"I have no clue he could be off in China for all I know, I just get a call for an assignment, that's all" said the sniper.

"Very well we'll have your way" said Matt dropping the sniper onto the bench. "You know the mob has complete control of the system, Wilson's about to go down into darkness" said the sniper.

"Not if I have anything to say about it" said Matt.

Chapter II

Matt walked into his first period class the following Monday. It was in an uproar. Wilson had its very own hero now pronounced the Silver Guardian. Not only that the sniper was to have a court trial this Friday. Matt was already prepared for that trial. The Big Man was probably going to get rid of the sniper before he could talk. Matt was going to plan his own trial the Thursday before. Stay one stay ahead of this Big Man. This Big Man had the sniper worried. Even worse was that this Big Man was in Wilson, controlling the mob of Wilson in Matt's definition was like being a King or Queen of your own country. Matt sat down and started his day normal. Matt moved from period to period slowly and surely. Lunch was awful. People were guessing who it was. One guy that Matt heard said the Silver Guardian was a robot with a voice automated recording. Matt then did his normal thing at the end of each day. Patrol the city. On Wednesday, Matt had stopped a mob shipment of cocaine from leaving the Bay of Wilson. Matt on the offhand was searching up anything on the mob. Using Pentagon and Wilson PD records Matt traced the start of the mob to when there was an old military outpost outside of Wilson shut down. Without the presence of the military enforcing the rules of Wilson the mob soon rose to power. Then with the corruption of the government the mob soon took over established its own rules enforcing there ploys of power. Thursday came slowly and Matt at night Matt met the Commissioner on the roof. Matt had been watching the Wilson PD station for most of the week and had realized that the Commissioner made an appearance at 8:00 every night on the roof.

"You should probably not be on the roof every night if a person realized your route he could kill you at this exact point" said Matt as the Silver Guardian.

"Ah, you must be the Silver Guardian a new hero in town, Commissioner" said the Commissioner before being cut off by Matt saying "Butler, I know" said Matt shaking the man's extended hand.

"I see, so what brings you to Wilson" said the Commissioner.

"I'm here to do a job, that's all you need to know" said Matt being in his mysterious foresight.

"Okay, glad to know, fine but listen here, you cross any line, any law that we have and I'll be the first one to send a bullet at you, and I'll make sure we'll hunt you down, even if I have a corrupted force I'll bring you down" said Butler.

"You have yourself a deal" said Matt walking into the station.

"So, you're going to tell me everything you know of the Big Man" said Gerald Butler beginning the interrogation.

"I will tell you nothing" said the sniper.

"Very well, have it your way" said Gerald walking out of the room. The lights then flickered and then came back on. Matt then walked up to the front and stared at the sniper for several long hard minutes. He then went over sat in the chair.

"The Big Man contacts you, I need to know how" said Matt.

"Cell phone" said the sniper.

"Burn phone or regular" said Matt.

"Regular" said the sniper.

"Did you have it on you" said Matt.

"It's in evidence" said the sniper.

"Glad to know, the Big Man works with the mob is that correct" said Matt.

"Yes" said the sniper.

"Alright then, I got everything I need" said Matt walking to Butler.

"I need that phone" said Matt.

"Are you joking taking that phone would be an offense against the law" said Butler.

"I can hack it and get into it and then track it. I'll be able to find the Big Man, something we both want" said Matt.

"Fine, I'll give it to you" said Bulter.

"Thank you" said Matt.

"Been tracking this thing for two damn days, same caller for this guy actually records all his phone talks so that's nice but the Big Man calls at different locations throughout it" said Hossenlopp.

"Wait stop there" said Matt pointing it at a location that everyone in the room knew.

"Is that Wilson High" said Nick.

"It is, he was calling from in front of the school" said Matt.

"Matt check the time" said Hossenlopp. It was a few minutes before the attack on Katherine.

"He was in communication with the sniper before the shooting" said Matt. "Pull up any surveillance cameras around the area" said Matt.

"Already on it" said Hossenlopp.

Surveillance cameras then lined the screens and Matt scanned over the each of them. "Anybody lip read" said Matt.

"Look at Edward Jones" said A.J. who was in the back watching Jones.

"Yeah, I'm looking" said Matt.

"It's him, I can tell" said A.J.

"A.J. I won't rule him out but I think I'll need more evidence than just our deep hatred towards him" said Matt.

"Alright, look at the tinted SUV" said Nick.

"Security isn't allowed to have cell phones on school grounds" said Matt.

"Good point" said Nick.

"Alright, so what else is there" said Hossenlopp.

"Hmm, he runs on a T.V. cord right" said Matt.

"Yeah that's what the sniper said" said Hossenlopp.

"Run through any web cams that go through to any of the mob bosses that we know specifically Aragon Falcon" said Matt.

"Got it" said Hossenlopp getting to work.

"How long do you think that will take?" said A.J.

"Don't know at least until December" said Matt.

"Great, and by that point more people could be dead" said A.J.

"Not with the Silver Guardian on patrol" said Matt.

Chapter III

Matt looked through his things. He was searching for an old pendant his grandfather had left him. It was a December now and Matt was going to the Wilson High Freshman Winter Formal. The pendant was a cross with the words Matthaeus Ventus. It was Latin for Matthew DeWinde and Matt finally found it on top of his grandfather's old high school yearbook. Matt pinned it onto his vest and then put on his coat and made his way out into the streets of Wilson at five o'clock. Matt's pocket then buzzed with his cell phone in it. He grabbed it and answered "Hello."

"Matt, I'm done, A.J. was right" said Hossenlopp.

"Told you" yelled A.J. over the phone.

"Edward Jones is the Big Man, I was able to find the connection path and get a good look at the picture, I was able to lighten it up to reveal Eddie, Matt the backpack's here and you're already at the high school" said Hossenlopp.

"Fly it over, I'll keep a good tail on him" said Matt.

"Alright" said Hossenlopp.

Matt kept an eye on Edward Jones for the entire night. Matt then noticed something very different. He was smiling. Edward was up to something. Matt looked at Edward Jones eye direction. It was Katherine. Matt turned his back to get some punch when Jones eye directed towards Matt. The next thing Matt knew as he turned around Edward was gone as with Katherine. Matt ran out of the gym and went up to the roof instead of the front doors. The armor was there waiting for him and Matt grabbed it and activated it and went to the edge of the roof and looked to see Edward Jones pointing a gun at Katherine. "No Silver Guardian to save you now is there" said Edward.

"There's always a hero when there's a damsel in distress" said Matt who was in the air and landed softly onto the ground.

"You" said Edward. "You ruined my plans the first time it's not going to happen again" said Edward about to fire the pistol. Matt was fast though and as he fired Matt hovered to be in front of Katherine. The bullet bounced off. "My turn" said Matt firing his right hand repulsor blowing the gun out of Edward's hand. Matt walked to Edward. Matt unhooked a pair of electrical handcuffs and placed them onto his hands. A beam of electricity went through both of the cuffs locking Edward in. "Well ma'am we really should stop running into each other like this" said Matt saluting and flying off.

"A menace to society" said Matt tossing down the Daily Bullet onto the table in the tree house. It was the Christmas Vacation and Matt's Silver Guardian publicity had finally caught the attention of the Daily Bullet.

"Well you aren't well known" said Nick.

"You're right, I think I have an idea" said Matt who went onto a computer and pulled up a Word Document and started to type. He wrote about the views and ideas of the Silver Guardian and how the Silver Guardian only wants to help those in needs.

"Well Mr. DeWinde, your voice is quite true" said Mr. Wellings of the Wilson High Newspaper.

"Thanks" said Matt.

"How'd you score an interview with the Silver Guardian though" said Wellings.

"He read the Daily Bullet and uh wanted to tell people uh how he really is" said Matt.

"And he chose you to do the interview" said Wellings.

"He thought a teenager would be more appropriate for an interview" said Matt.

"Hmm, your writing is okay, but I love your pictures more, actually I need a photographer" said Wellings.

"You want me to take photographs for the Wilson High Newspaper" said Matt.

"Only for special reports like the Silver Guardian or since in April theirs the Royal Wedding and hmm, Wilson was founded by a descendant of King James so how would you like to go to England full expensive paid by the school" said Wellings.

"I'll be happy to do it" said Matt.

"Great, hope you can bag some good pictures for us. Man these pictures of the Silver Guardian are quite good" said Wellings. Matt looked at Mr. Wellings and kept in the back of his mind the word "Suspicious." Matt made his way home after having his meeting with Mr. Wellings and cooked dinner for his grandmother. She had been feeling under the weather the past few days and Matt wanted to keep her feeling good and the Silver Guardian armor had just been flying through the sky instead of Matt in it. After letting it sit he called his grandmother and then made his way to the T.V.

"Wilson under Hostage" reported Channel 12 anchor Steve Beck.

"What" said Matt.

"Military leaders have ordered in the National Guard and other military men from Norfolk and the Quantico to come down to Wilson to retrieve the Silver Guardian weapon. Colonel Green, chief of this establishment in Wilson is ordering the Silver Guardian to come to Willard Street and discuss his terms of surrender" said Steve Beck.

"Um, Grandma, I got to go check on Matt" said Matt to his grandma.

"Sure just be back by nine" said his grandmother slowly coughing.

"Feel better Grandma" said Matt walking out and moving to Hossenlopp's house.

"You heard" said Matt.

"Oh yeah, suit's all charged up" said A.J. who was on duty. Nick had taken the day off and Hossenlopp was on a break spending time with his family at the house.

"On it" said Matt suiting up and heading towards Willard Street. Matt landed down onto the street where a military grade HUMV was parked at the café of Willard Street. Matt looked around. He scanned the roof tops. Men were on the roof with M-16s sniper grade though. Matt looked at other men. Men dressed as civilians were using Magnums. "Nice" was the only thought Matt had on his mind. He walked further more and then was halted by a man coming out in brown combat boots, a tan camouflage uniform with the name tag over his left pocket reading GREEN in black writing.

"Name's Colonel Green" said the Colonel holding out his hand.

Matt stared looking at the hand. His arms were crossed. "Get out of my city" said Matt.

"Can't do that your armor is wanted by the U.S. Military, the perfect weapon against the Evils of Today's society" said Green.

"Can't do that either, my property" said Matt.

"Fine, how much" said Colonel Green taking out a stack of money.

"I won't be bribed" said Matt.

"Well, I really hate to have my boys start shooting at you" said Colonel Green.

"I really hate to fire on you to, but it's all part of the job against Corruption" said Matt.

"You citizen of the United States" said Green.

"Yep" said Matt.

"Then comply with your Military" said Green.

"No, I have rights just like everyone else" said Matt.

"Yeah right you having rights, another right is to comply with the Government" said Green.

"I really would like to see that law, Green" said Matt.

"Just give over the armor Silver Boy" said Green.

"Nope" said Matt starting to hover now.

"Open fire" said Green. Matt let the bullets hit the armor. They were no match for the titanium outlining with the heated shields that were like a polish that covered shoes. Green then cut off the attack. "Nice talk Colonel…Puke" said Matt taking off.

"Puke" said Green. His nose and eyebrow started to twitch and form an angry face.

Chapter IV

Matt looked at the time it was 7:00 on Wednesday April 27th and Matt pulled over him some nice clothes and grabbed his plane ticket and kissed his grandmother good bye. She had been feeling better in the past few weeks but had slipped a little on Monday. Matt thought it had more been that he was going out of the country without her being there. Matt promised her that he would be careful. He had packed the armor last night. Matt thought it would be a good idea to get good shots by climbing on a nearby building overlooking the church and grab some good shots there. Matt marched his way into Wilson International Airport and grabbed the flight to England. He landed in Heathrow International Airport at 12:00 their time. Matt made his way to his hotel provided by Wilson High, it was only a one star hotel. The writer for the Royal Wedding was back at Wilson and would be watching it while Matt took the pictures. Matt booked in his hotel and stayed there most of the time. He then made his way out on Thursday and checked out the sites using his Nikon d5000 camera to take good snap shots of Westminster Abbey. Matt then grabbed some Fish and Chips and tea at four and was really enjoying himself, then came the worst part of the day. A man walked up to him and sat down at the table.

"Don't look surprised" said the man pulling out a gun.

"Wow, pal, no need for this" said Matt.

"Alright give me 3,000 pounds" said the man.

"I don't have that kind of money" said Matt.

"Then I guess you don't have your life" said the man propping up and walking over to Matt. Matt's hands were raised palms held open. As the man was about to stick the gun into Matt's chest and pull the trigger Matt shot up grabbed the wrist of the man and flung him over his shoulder landing him onto the table with a glass top on it creating a large crack on it. The man then dropped the gun and Matt kicked it away. Matt looked at the man now being pulled away by a constable.

"Well that was…interesting" said Matt grabbing his camera bag after being interviewed by another constable and heading back to the hotel. Matt then landed softly onto his hotel bed and fell asleep. He was up by 8:00 and made his way out of the hotel via the back door. He had three hours till the ceremony and he had with him his Silver Guardian armor. He activated it and flew high up into the sky and landed on a nearby building overlooking Westminster Abbey. He looked at his HUD display that read 9:30. He had his camera set up and he was enjoying himself when something caught his metal scanner frequency. A man in the below crowd looked to be impatient and a little "jumpy." Something wasn't adding right in Matt's mind. Matt grabbed his camera and took a picture of the "jumpy" man. Matt looked at the time again. 1 hour and the guest were arriving. William would be arriving soon then Kate or should Matt now keep in mind Catherine because of this event would be arriving more closely to when the ceremony started. Matt grabbed his camera as William and his best man and brother, Prince Harry can out of the car. He grabbed some pretty good shots. Matt then took some good shots of the groom's side family Prince Philip and Queen Elizabeth then came the big moment of Catherine coming out of the car. Matt set the camera down and set it for a certain time. Matt looked at the "jumpy" man. The man had jumped over the fence line and was about to shoot when Matt jumped down from his perch and landed on the other side of the car. He stood up to be directly in front of Catherine as the gun man fired. Matt looked at the surprised man's face.

"Hi there, name's the Silver Guardian; sorry to say but you just made a bad mistake" said Matt charging his repulsors.

"What are you" said the gun man.

"Silver Guardian the American Hero, stopping the bad guys like you" said Matt who shot up his hand and fired on the gun sending it up into the air. Matt jumped up and caught the gun and landed on the other side of the gun man. "Now I suggest you surrender and allow the nice London PD officer to take you away" said Matt.

The man got on his knees and put his hands behind his hands and the London PD went over and handcuffed. "Not really the excitement you were supposed to have this morning now I suggest to you Catherine Middleton, better get married or you'll have a riot from the crowd" said Matt.

"Thank you, um" said Catherine.

"Silver, for short" said Matt.

"Silver" said Catherine.

"Glad I could help now go get married" said Matt who flew up into the air. He landed on the roof and looked at the shots the camera had taken. It shown the Silver Guardian saving Catherine and Michael Middleton. Matt took a few more pictures and then had an excellent thought.

Matt saw the happily now married couple come up to him. He was on the station carriage. He was the driver of it and behind the helmet unknown to everyone else a fourteen year old was smiling in it.

"So we meet again" said Matt.

"You must be the now acclaimed Silver Guardian" said William shaking Matt's metallic hand.

"Not really acclaimed" said Matt.

"Why, how does America show their gratitude" said William.

"With bullets" said Matt starting to drive off with the carriage to Buckingham Palace.

"Wave, you have much right to as us" said William.

"Nah, I'm sort of new, I think I need two hands for this one" said Matt making sure the horse was maintained.

"You seem real good with horses" said William.

"It's like any other animal you've got to make sure that it's well groomed and proper especially on this day" said Matt who then drove it through the Buckingham Palace Gateway and into the stable yard.

"Well before I go" said Matt jumping off and putting the step for the couple to come off of. "I have one thing left to do" said Matt who ran back from his position. He then started to run and as the door way came close he activated his right thrusters hurtling Matt to the left and as he ascended he activated his left thruster leveling out and Matt spun around and sent off flares into the noon air. He then flew to London PD building.

"Hi I'm Captain Charles" said The Captain of the station.

"Nice to meet you, I'm the Silver Guardian, is it okay" said Matt.

"Sure, you caught the perp. You get first call" said the Captain.

"Thanks" said Matt walking into the interrogation room. He looked at the criminal. Matt who was still young still could not understand why someone would want to kill someone. He had even seen death and didn't know any of the reasons why. Was it for money, power? Or was it for the sure pleasure of killing an innocent person. The armor could kill but Matt would never do that, Matt had designed it to only disarm. It was part of his code. Matt sat down and stared at the criminal.

"Alright, tell me what was the mission" said Matt.

"Can't tell you" said the gun man.

"Were you alone" said Matt.

"Nope" said the gun man.

"Where are the rest" said Matt.

"Won't tell you that either" said the gun man.

"How much are you getting" said Matt.

"Only that I will be the man who changed this country into a _Republic_" said the gun man.

"I see, let the old order come crumbling down huh" said Matt.

"Time for change" said the gun man.

"I think we're down here" said Matt. Matt got up and turned to look at the man. "Next time before you pick up the gun and decide to pull the trigger, write a petition first" said Matt.

"There's more to the plot, to bad your not there" said the gun man.

"A bomb under the car huh" said Matt guessing for that was the most logical choice.

"Oh _yes_" said the gun man.

"Lovely the day just gets better" said Matt who went out of the Police Department complex and shot into the air and journeyed to Buckingham Palace. He landed onto the grounds. Everybody turned hoping to catch a glimpse of the hero. Matt held up his hand in a stop position. William got out of the car.

"Another surprise" said William.

"Get Catherine out of the car" said Matt who dove under the car into a mechanic position. A bomb was planted onto to it, "Lovely" said Matt who wheeled himself out from under the car. "Get away as far as possible alright at least…." said Matt who dove under to check out the type. "At least five meters" said Matt who dove back into the car to disable the bomb. "Let's see, everyone back home is at school, so no help there, can't unhook or else it will explode once unhooked, so hmmm…" said Matt who pressed his belt twice. "Alright let's see maximize the frequency and surrounding area and let's wait" said Matt who stayed there. The car then exploded. William looked at the car rubble begin to blaze and it only spread to a three meter radius. It was then consumed by a bright white flash. Then it was gone. "Glad I added a fire extinguisher to this thing" said Matt coming out of the burnt rubble of the car. His armor was hot but Matt quickly activated the cooling mechanisms and steam rapidly was being released through the armor's "pores."

"A little steamy aren't you" said William.

"No jokes this time, someone is trying to kill you" said Matt.

"I see so what do we do" said William.

"Get you to Clearance House I'll tell you of a plan that's starting to wrap around in my head" said Matt.

"Alright, how do you suggest we get there" said William looking at the piled of car debris.

"Well" said Matt who looked at himself. "You're a pilot right" said Matt.

"Yeah" said William.

"Alright grab my hands" said Matt holding out his hands.

"What are you about to do" said William as he and Kate grabbed his hands.

"Hold on tight" said Matt taking off.

"WOW!" yelled William as Matt took off into the air and leveled out with his new passengers. "Here we go" said Matt landing into Clearance House grounds.

"A little warning next time" said William.

"Trust me, these men don't warn about when they're about to strike" said Matt.

"Listen here, I am Prince William, Duke of Cambridge, Captain in the RAF I think I know a little think about people who want me dead" said William.

"They want you dead for a clear reason, to get rid of the Royal Family and put in place a Republic, not a bad idea, but I'm not going to have people die over a conversion to a Republic government do you" said Matt.

"Wouldn't this be going against American Principles" said Catherine.

"Not if the American Government wants me dead" said Matt who walked into Clearance House with the Royals looking at him.

"Want you dead, for what reason" said Catherine.

"Quite honestly this armor" said Matt.

Over in the Wilson, U.S

"Sir I've been looking up people who could possibly be the Silver Guardian. Searching up records of any Americans in England from Wilson" said Major Silone.

"Good, any people" said Colonel Green.

"Yes, Matthew James DeWinde, I've searched his records. Really anytime he's gone the Silver Guardian shows up except for this one incident" said Major Silone pointing at the time when the armor had been in the sky while Matt had been with his grandmother.

"I see, put Mr. DeWinde on a watch list" said Colonel Green.

"Or we could interrogate him at the hospital" said the Major.

"What do you mean" said Colonel Green.

"His grandmother this morning was rushed to the hospital from a stroke. When he comes back he'll directly head to the hospital" said the Major.

"Good" said Colonel Green.

Clearance House, UK

"Who are you really" said William looking at Matt who was still in the armor and sitting on the couch.

"That's a secret" said Matt.

"If you want us in on this plan we need the truth" said William.

"Truth is what gets some people killed" said Matt.

"What" said William.

"My father's old quote to me in one of his journals" said Matt.

"Your father must have been a smart man" said William.

"Yes, but nice try" said Matt. Matt had feeling that William was searching up any father who was smart. He would get nowhere with that information.

"Please don't you think that it would be better that way" said Catherine.

"Fine" said Matt who printed out using William's printer from Matt's wireless headset a confidentiality agreement form. "Sign that first" said Matt.

"A confidentiality form" said William.

"Sign it or you'll never know" said Matt.

"Fine" said William who signed the form and gave it to Catherine and she signed.

"Very well then" said Matt pressing the button releasing the armor from his body. The armor then folded into a backpack.

"What a teenager" said William shocked to see Matt who was only fourteen.

"Yep, and I just saved your life" said Matt who grabbed and apple and dug his teeth into the richness of it.

"Okay an American teenager built a suit of armor and he calls himself an American hero" said William sitting on the opposite couch trying to absorb the information.

"Yep" said Matt.

"Alright start from the beginning of how you got this armor" said William.

"Deal, you signed the form" said Matt who got up and tossed out the bitten apple. "It all started twelve years ago with my father, a scientist who was working on this suit to cure paralysis. The armor would connect into the nervous system and send off and impulse allowing the legs to move. He needed money right. Well my godfather was his friend and he wanted to get money from him. My godfather wanted to turn the suit into a weapon for the U.S Military. That didn't work with my father. No money, no suit. The schematic was believed to have died with him during a plane crash. The schematic was then found by me and my grandfather who I had lived with for the past twelve years. I got the schematic and wanted to build it to preserve my father's legacy. Then after a meeting with my friends to build this, my grandfather died by a mobster. I swore that day to stop corruption. I thought corruption was only in Wilson but now I see that it's a sickness that's plagued the American Government now the Military wants this armor and is willing to kill me for it" said Matt.

"So have they classified you as a traitor" said William.

"No not yet, but they probably will" said Matt.

William looked at Matt. "So what's your plan about the killers" said William moving into a different subject.

"You got a tux, I could use" said Matt.

Chapter V

Matt made his way into the reception room and watched as everyone then seated themselves as Prince William and Princess Catherine made their way in. Matt made his way to the stage where he was now the entertainment for the evening. He told William to only tell Queen Elizabeth and Prince Philip what was going. No one else was to know of the plan. It was a nice reception and then it went to Matt's terms.

"Well shall we here some entertainment" said Queen Elizabeth.

"Hi there" said Matt who was dressed in a nice tux provided by William. "My name is…" said Matt who looked around. He saw a chair and a lamp and then he came up with a name "Charlie Lamponi" ended Matt who saw William slap his face softly. "Now I'm from America, a country singer, low class. Most of the singers allow me to spread their music so here, we _go_" said Matt as he played his guitar. He started to play Jason Michael Carroll "Where I'm From." His voice then started to sing:

"On a three hour flight from Memphis to LA

I was silently celebrating my first class upgrade

Laughing at my jeans and my boots

Beside those high dollar shoes and Armani suits

When the gentleman next to me said the drinks up here are free

So if you'd like the first one can be on me

He said I'm headin' back from business in New York and Rome

Tell me, son, where do you call home?

I said I'm from the front pew of a wooden white church

A courthouse clock, it still don't work

Where a man's word means everything

Where moms and dads were high school flames

That gave their children grandmother's maiden name

Yes, it may not sound like much but it's where I'm from

So we drank that round and then another

There wasn't a topic in this world we did not cover

He said I headed out west when I was barely nineteen

Just a kid chasing my dreams

And I said I'm flying out here to pick up my big brother

He's been fighting the cancer they discovered

But he called last night and said I think this is the end

So come take me home to my family and my friends

Where the quarterback dates the homecoming queen

The truck's a Ford and the tractor's green

And Amazing Grace is what we sing

Where there's a county fair every fall

And your friends are there no matter when you call

Yeah, it may not sound like much but it's where I'm from

And as we stood to claim the bags we checked

He said I'll pray for your brother and did I mention that

Italian suits haven't always been my style?

See, I was the quarterback of my high school team

We took state back in '63

And my wife, well, she's still my homecoming queen

'Cause I'm from the front pew of a wooden white church

A courthouse clock, it still don't work

Where a man's word means everything

Where moms and dads were high school flame

That gave their children grandmother's maiden name

Yes, it may not sound like much

I said it may not sound like much but it's where I'm from

(Amazing grace)

It's where I'm from

(How sweet the sound)

It's where I'm from

(Amazing grace)

(How sweet the sound)

(Amazing)"

Matt finished up and looked at the now standing crowd who jolted up by Matt's talented voice. The crowd clapped and clapped a little more. "Thanks now I think I'll do one more, before I have to kick over to the traditional music from Big and Rich "Lost in this Moment" He then started to sing again:

"See your mama and the candles and the tears and roses

I see your daddy walk his daughter down the isle

And my knees start to tremble as I tell the preacher

Don't she look beautiful tonight?

All the wonderful words in my head I've been thinkin'

Ya know I wanna say em all just right

I lift your veil and angels start singing

Such a heavenly sight

Lost in this moment with you

I am completely consumed

My feeling's so absolute

There's no doubt

Sealing our love with a kiss

Waited my whole life for this

Watching all my dreams come true

Lost in this moment with you

I smell the jasmine floatin' in the air like a love song

Watch my words draw sweet tears from your eyes

Bow our heads while the preacher talks to Jesus

Please bless this brand new life, yeah

Lost in this moment with you

I am completely consumed

My feeling's so absolute

There's no doubt

Sealing our love with a kiss

Waited my whole life for this

Watching all my dreams come true

Lost in this moment with you

Lost in this moment with you

I am completely consumed

My feeling's so absolute

There's no doubt

Sealing our love with a kiss

Waited my whole life for this

Watching all my dreams come true

Lost in this moment with you

Lost in the moment

In this moment with you

Lost in the moment

Lost in the moment

In this moment with you

Lost in the moment

"Thank you, thank you" said Matt as the people who had been actually dancing to this song clapped as it wrapped up. Matt got off stage to get a drink of water. "Alright, my turn" said Prince Andrew who pulled out a fire arm out onto the happily wedded couple. "Time for me to do the real work of the operation, no Silver Guardian to save you now" said Andrew.

"Oh yeah" said Matt walking up to Andrew.

"Yes, now get out of the way singer-boy or I'll take you out first" said Andrew.

"You wouldn't do that would you" said Matt.

"Watch and learn" said Andrew firing to shots at Matt. Matt fell down and red stuff came out of Matt's right corner.

"No more heroes in this business" said Andrew who brought back the gun to William.

"Why Uncle Andrew" said William.

"For a clear reason: to attain the throne" said Andrew.

"That's not very smart" said Matt who got up off the floor.

"What how are you still alive" said Andrew.

"Next time may want to see if the guys wearing body armor" said Matt.

"A singer wearing body armor" said Andrew puzzled by this statement.

"Nah, just a suit" said Matt who's hand was now the gauntlet of the Silver Guardian.

"What how" said Andrew.

"I am the Silver Guardian" said Matt firing his repulsor at the gun knocking it out of the Duke of York's hand and it landed far out of the way.

"Hmm" said Andrew.

"Yeah" said Matt who took off the tux and was now completely submerged in the armor from head to toe. The helmet was brought up and Matt looked at a Parliament member.

"Republican right" said Matt. "Nice idea, get rid of the Royal Family put Andrew in then get rid of him, nice, but not very smart with me around" said Matt.

"What, you have no proof" said the Parliament member.

"Yes, I actually do have proof" said Matt. His right shoulder then popped open with a speaker. He had his friend Hossenlopp look for a Republican and had known a head of time that it was Prince Andrew who would be the next shooter.

"So it's all set" said Andrew's voice.

"Yes, the gun man and if he fails the bomb on the car" said the Republican's voice.

"Well what if that fails" said Andrew.

"Then you fire" said the Republican.

"And this will surely work then" said the Duke of York.

"Yes" said the Republican.

"Okay" said Andrew.

"Well how's that for proof" said Matt after the recording ended.

"Fine take me in" said the Republican.

"Wait, Silver Guardian, don't take Andrew in" said Elizabeth.

"Wouldn't dream of it" said Matt.

"What he was in on it" said the Republican. "He shot you" said the Republican going on.

"Orders are meant to be followed" said Matt turning to look at the Republican. "A man under pressure follows orders from anyone, you looked nervous Andrew throughout the entire thing, bad idea for a criminal to look nervous, but whatever you do, don't _**shoot **_me again" said Matt emphasizing greatly the shoot part.

"Understood" said Andrew.

"Glad to hear" said Matt who then pressed the button releasing Matt who was dressed in normal civilian clothes. "Well better head back home" said Matt.

"Wait" said William. "Anything you would like to give them" said William.

"Nope" said Matt.

"The confidentiality forms" said William.

"Oh, those weren't even real" said Matt laughing at William's face as it turned to bewilderment.

"Matt" said William.

"Hang on, you made my brother sign a fake confidentiality forms, kudos to you" said Harry high fiving Matt.

"Alright, fine it was quite humorous" said William starting to laugh with his brother.

"Well stay awhile, be a part of the party" said Harry grabbing a chair and letting Matt sit next to him.

"I guess it couldn't hurt" said Matt.

"Glad to hear" said Harry as Matt sat down.

"Boys" said Elizabeth cueing the band to start playing with their violins instead of guitars.

"Well Mr. Matthew, you see that girl over there" said Harry pointing to a beautiful dark haired girl.

"Yeah" said Matt.

"She's my cousin now I think you and her would be perfect, now if I were you I go over there and ask her do dance" said Harry.

"But I don't know how to do dance" said Matt.

"Heck no, that is a lie, what you were doing up there on that stage was sure as hell dancing and enjoying yourself now go over to my cousin exchange names and dance will you" said Harry.

"Alright" said Matt holding out his hands and getting up and walking over to the girl.

"Hi, Matthew DeWinde" said Matt holding out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Cathy Windsor, cousin to William and Harry" said the girl taking Matt's hand and giving a nice smile. Matt sort of blushed.

"So you are also the Silver Guardian I heard" said Cathy.

"Yeah, I guess so" said Matt.

"Amazing" said Cathy.

"Not really if you knew how I became the Silver Guardian" said Matt.

"Would you like to dance" said Cathy.

"Love to" said Matt leading her off into a slow dance.

"Not bad for an American" said Cathy.

"Thanks try my best everyday" said Matt twirling her around.

"Smooth" said Cathy.

"Matt then got a buzz call from his pocket. He grabbed it.

"Damn it Matt, why can't you ever answer my calls" said A.J.

"I don't know maybe because I have it turned off most of the time" said Matt.

"Your grandmother's in the hospital" said A.J.

"What" said Matt.

"She's had a stroke and went into a coma, she's on life support" said A.J.

"I'll be right there" said Matt.

"What's going on" said Cathy.

"Family emergency" said Matt who walked away. He grabbed the armor and looked to see pictures on his seat.

"From Hugo Black, the photographer, send those to your Wilson High Newspaper" said William.

"Thanks" said Matt grabbing the pictures and placing them safely in his pocket.

Matt made his way flying all the way into Washington's No Fly Zone for A.J. had said that Colonel Green had set up the Bay of Wilson with Navy ships as a blockade. Matt flew straight down into Wilson and landed in the tree house.

"How is she, did you see her" said Matt dumping off the pictures.

"Yeah she looks fine, quiet though" said A.J.

"I got to go" said Matt flying off again and landing on the roof of the hospital. Matt deactivated the armor and walked into the hospital. He was greeted downstairs by the secretary and was then greeted by Colonel Green.

"Colonel" said Matt saluting to the Colonel.

"Matt DeWinde, don't play games I know you're the Silver Guardian" said Green.

"What you are joking right, I love America I would never want to betray it like that vigilante Guardian guy does" said Matt.

"Really I find it sort of peculiar that when you leave he appears or when you're in London he's in London as well" said Green.

"Huh, coincidence" said Matt.

"Not a chance, so tell me the truth" said Green.

"I am, sir" said Matt.

"We'll see" said Green walking away. Matt made his way to his grandmother and looked at her. She was still breathing and looked pretty good for being in a coma. Would she ever wake up was the only question that Matt had on his mind at the moment. Would she be the same?

"Come on Grandma" said Matt petting her hand.

Chapter VI

Matt kept seeing his grandmother for over the weeks. It became May and Matt began studying for his end of the year exams. Good thing he had kept an eye on Wellings. He had almost sent the picture of Matt's Silver Guardian image to the Daily Bullet without Matt being credited for the shot. The Daily Bullet had begun a major campaign against the Silver Guardian and the Military.

"Worst of Enemies" said A.J. tossing the paper onto the table.

"Yeah, it's like they're waiting for an explosion to happen" said Hossenlopp.

"Well at least we'll know that Matt will not set off the bomb" said Nick. They were on the other side of town while Matt was walking into the hospital. He met Colonel Green again who was smiling. Matt then ran to his grandmother's room. The life support station was unplugged. Matt looked to the computer screens, blank, blank and lifeless were all that read on them. Matt's eyes squinted and he felt for the first time in his life as the Silver Guardian was vengeance. He wanted revenge against Colonel Green for taking away the only part of his family left. He left for the tree house.

"What are you doing Matt" said A.J. when Matt grabbed the armor with an angry look on his face.

"Nearest Military Depot" said Matt.

"Carter Street" said A.J. "Why" said A.J. but he already knew upon the hurt look.

"Payback" said Matt flying out in the armor to Carter Street. He cloaked himself and went into the military depot. He pressed his belt three times to activate full power.

"Huh Matt, you're power just increased, why" said A.J.

"I fooled the screens to think that I was 100% when I was only using 50%, when I hit the belt three times it shoots the power up to 100%, my repulsors are now killing machines" said Matt.

"You aren't going to kill anyone" said A.J.

"No but I am going to trash the place" said Matt who uncloaked and started to rapid fire on building with planes, tanks, HUMVs and other weapons. He flew around and Matt watched as military personnel ran out trying to run and fight as Matt blew up the military base. He wanted payback and that's what he was getting. He landed and grabbed an officer. "Send this to Colonel Green, he harms anymore citizens of Wilson and I'll make sure that this won't be the only military base being trashed" said Matt who fired on a tank sending it up into smoke.

"Yes" said the officer looking at the burning tank.

"Good" said Matt throwing the officer to the ground and watching him run. Matt then flew off into the dark of the sky. He landed in the tree house shortly and looked at Hossenlopp, A.J. and Nick whose mouths were wide open.

"Why'd you do that" said Hossenlopp.

"Colonel Green murdered my grandmother" said Matt.

"And that gives you the right to attack a military base" said A.J.

"He deserves it" said Matt.

"I quit" said Nick.

"What" said Matt.

"I can't be anywhere near you, if you get angry with anyone of us you'll blow off our heads" said Nick.

"Then go get out" said Matt.

"Matt you don't really mean that" said A.J.

"Yeah, well what do I mean then" said Matt looking at A.J.

"I don't know but you're letting your anger define your actions that's not how it works" said A.J.

"Then you put this armor on and see what happens to your family as it's torn away from you" said Matt.

"I can't do that, this is your father's armor you deserve to wear it" said A.J.

"Do I, this is what he died for, is that the life I'm going to live with, am I to die and watch others die because of this" said Matt.

"Silver Guardian fights for the people, he faces the tough times and he always comes on top" said A.J.

"Fine, but hear me now A.J. if Colonel Green crosses the line where he kills another civilian again, then I will bring him down…hard" said Matt.

"Fine" said A.J.

"It can't be Matt DeWinde" said Colonel Green.

"Why not" said the Major.

"He would never threaten an officer, he would never start tearing the shreds a military outpost. We're looking for someone else, just keep him on the watch list" said the Colonel.

"Understood, sir" said the Major.

"Take care Grandma" said Matt looking at his grandmother's tombstone. He looked at his grandfather's tombstone as well. He lost his family and now the only thing he had left was the Silver Guardian. He looked at his friends A.J. and Hossenlopp. They were staying with him on the Project but for how long. Probably until Matt had another meltdown. "Listen guys I will fight until Wilson's corruption is gone, but after that, I'm taking the armor off and hanging it up" said Matt. _"I won't let anybody else die because of this armor" thought Matt._

"We understand that" said A.J.

"Until corruption is gone" said Hossenlopp.

"We fight" said Matt.


End file.
